Is This Really Me?
by BmD-XIII
Summary: -Archive of XIII- A young boy with no memories finds himself a test subject for Albert Wesker. But why him?
1. Prologue: All I Have To Go By

**Author's notes under the cut. (or is that how people say it? Idk. Author's notes at the end :P)**

_The Menace Being_

_In my Dreams_

_Then becomes Reality_

_Simply stalking out his Prey_

_Each and every single Day..._

_But who he is—I do not know_

_Stranger or Familiar? But_

_All I know—and all I see,_

_Is Darkness completely engulfing Me…_

_I cannot run—_

_I cannot hide_

_He has Me in his Grasp_

_As his Prisoner and his Slave_

_Bound to Him by DNA…_

_I'm full of fright, and so confused_

_On what I should do…_

_Should I fight? Or just succumb?_

_I'm merely destined to lose—_

_All I wish for—all I want—_

_Are for things to return to what they were…_

_But my Past is fuzzy—_

_My Memory shot—_

_I don't know who I am_

_All I'm told is What I am—_

_And what I'm meant to Become…_

**Ok, well this is what English class inspired me to write. We were going over Emily Dickenson's poems, and just got this idea. I was already thinking about what this story was guna be about, and this poem was born. Honestly, I think it sounds REALLY good. J** **And that's coming from me, a novice writer. Tell me what you guys think of the poem…don't worry. The first chapter is coming. It's just that it's late, and promised a friend I'd have something up for her tomorrow. K. Im off to bed. Goodnight!** * **Yawns ***


	2. Chapter 1: Dwindling Will of a Prisoner

**Hey everyone. I'm back...for a bit. I actually had this chapter written down in my notebook, but just never got around to typing it. But here, I find myself procrastination, and being lazy. But, at least I got something done, right? Here's the intro chapter. Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think. I'll slowly be updating my other stories as well. R&R please. KTHXBAI. XD**

The room around me was cold. Dark. I could sense that I was somewhere I didn't belong. Somewhere I didn't want to be. Somewhere—I shouldn't have to be. It was barren. Empty. A cell? A prison? … It almost was. Except for the bed I was laying in. There were a bunch of machines next to the bed, each with something hooked up to me. Probably machines to monitor my vitals and things to that extent. I was…unconscious at the moment—at least, I think I was. It was as if I was dreaming, but the dream—was a dream of my reality. My brain could still pick up my surroundings. I could sense the stillness of the air. I could feel the needle in my arm. I could feel the electrodes all around on my body. But, I slowly came to, but I still could not open my eyes. Not quite yet.

_What happened to me? Where am I? Who brought me here? Why…am I here? _All of these questions rushed through my brain. I tried to recall—remember—everything I could. But my memories were…blank. All of these thought—all of these questions—and I came to one final question that—just like the rest—I just simply could not remember the answer to. _Who…am I? _I was shocked at myself for not being able to remember. _What's…my…name…?_ I rattled my brain trying to remember, but nothing came to pass. _What the hell is going on?_ All I could do was think, because there was nothing I could do at that moment. I was…paralyzed. I couldn't move an inch of my body. I just…laid there…trying to overcome this initial shock of what was happening.

A few minutes had passed. But it felt like forever. The machine next to me began to beep. Then I heard what was—to me—like a liquid being released into the IV drip. I could feel it entering my body. A few moments more, I began to feel this sensation all over my body. And I found myself finally beginning to be able to move.

I was finally able to open my eyes. The room really was dark—the only sources of light were those from the machines next to me. From what I could make out, it was a fairly large sized room. But even before I had a chance to get up, there was another liquid being released into the IV drip. This one was quicker than the first, and…it wasn't just a subtle sensation…

It…burned. It was unbearable. A pain so great that my whole body was throbbing. My head…felt like it was going to explode. Nothing kept me from tossing and turning in the bed out of agony. I couldn't help but to yell out loud, but it was only for a moment. Because, whatever was in my system, running through my veins, knocked me out—rendered me…unconscious once again.

When I slowly came to, I could hear a man talking, as if he was reporting something. I opened my eyes to find standing above me—black suit, white lab coat, blonde hair, and sunglasses to complete his outfit. He reported out loud: "Subject XIII: Reaction to PG67A/W—Body is still futily attempting to resist, but beginning to show signs of submission."


End file.
